The present invention relates to a centrifugal grease remover/absorber for foods. Centrifugal separators are well known in the prior art. However, Applicant is unaware of any teaching of a centrifugal separating device including the provision of removable grease absorbing pads in the spinning basket along with the inclusion of a heating means within the chamber.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,701 to Norquist discloses the concept of a centrifugal dryer for small articles including a chamber having a plurality of holes therein. As disclosed therein, the top of the housing is completely open to allow air intake as compared to the sealed chamber of the present invention. Furthermore, there is no teaching or suggestion in Norquist of heating means or grease absorbing pad structure.
U.S. Pat No. 4,533,344 to Gunnewig discloses the concept of a centrifugal separator having a self-emptying drum and an annular screen 17. The screen 17 performs no absorbing function nor does the separator include any suggestion or teaching of heating means.